


"Привет, Том!"

by R2R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если дневник Тома Реддла попался бы другой первоклашке.<br/>What if Tom Riddle's diary found itself in the hands of another first year student?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Привет, Том!"

**Author's Note:**

> AU по "Тайной комнате".  
> Идея "что если бы дневник Тома Реддла попался другой первоклашке" принадлежит Ассиди (спасибо ей за это :)) и почерпнута в треде "Обмен фикоидеями" на Зелёном Форуме.
> 
> Прямой шрифт - реплики Луны, курсивный - Тома.

Я люблю старинные вещи. Смотрю на них, и мне кажется, что я слышу голоса людей, живших давным-давно. Я разговаривала с доспехами на третьем этаже. И с горгульей у входа в директорский кабинет. Её зовут Мортимер — забавно, правда? А доспехи носил один юноша, он был рыцарь. Он потом погиб. Все умирают. Ему было целых восемнадцать лет. На доспехах выбито его имя. А то бы я не узнала, что его звали Дерек. Доспехи этого не знают. Они вообще мало что знают. Когда был Хэллоуин, кто-то заколдовал все доспехи, чтобы они пели песенки. А я подумала, что нужно их расколдовать, потому что это глупо. Начала с доспехов Дерека — и дальше по коридору. На третьем комплекте меня поймал Филч. Он забавный. Думал, я расстроюсь, что мне пришлось начищать кубки и медали. По-моему, кубкам скучно. На них редко кто-то смотрит. Они крутились в мыльной воде и хихикали. Наверное, им было щекотно. Надо бы их расставить по коридорам, вместо доспехов. Или раздать доспехам. А может, просто отдать на кухню, и пусть эльфы подают в них тыквенный сок. И заколдовать — пусть бы кубки распевали квиддичные песни, правильно?  
  
 _Здравствуй._  
  
Здравствуйте.  
  
 _Как тебя зовут?_  
  
Меня зовут Луна Лавгуд. А вы волшебные чернила? Я знаю, вас кто-то налил в мою чернильницу. В шутку. Хорошо, что я это узнала сейчас. А то бы села делать домашнюю работу по трансфигурации. Нет-нет, ничего страшного, только профессор Макгонагалл огорчится. Она хочет от нас серьёзного отношения к предмету. Забавно, да?  
  
 _Меня зовут Том._  
  
Здорово. Никогда не слышала про волшебные чернила, у которых есть имя. Оно у всего пузырька одинаковое? Что если вас разлить на два флакончика? Получатся близнецы? А бывают чернила-девочки?  
  
 _Я не чернила._  
  
А кто тогда? Моё перо? Тогда извините, пожалуйста, что я вас обгрызла. Думаю, мы могли бы вас причесать, если вам так не нравится. Или нравится?  
  
 _Я не твоё перо, дурочка!_  
  
Тогда вы призрак. Или вы Проективный Полтергейст? Точно-точно, я вас раскусила. Теперь можно взять ваши буквы, сжечь, пепел развеять, сказать "бумбрамордиум виераторциум", и идти, куда он полетит. И вы там будете. А если его смешать с полуночной росой с крыльев Инсектоморфной Гортензии, то можно вас поймать, надо только брызнуть смесью и сказать "плюсквамперфектум грандиоза". Здорово, правда? Хотите, я вас поймаю?  
  
 _Не хочу._  
  
Очень жаль. Было бы невежливо ловить вас без разрешения, правильно? Вот, скажем, если бы вы соскучились и захотели поболтать, и были бы настолько застенчивы, что наколдовали Проективный Полтергейст, тогда, конечно, вы были бы только рады, если бы кто-то побрызгал на вас росой с крыльев Инсектоморфной Гортензии. Неплохой повод поболтать, правда?  
  
 _Понятия не имею._  
  
Вы странный. Это ничего, мне тоже все говорят, что я странная. Вы волшебник?  
  
 _Да._  
  
Ой, это здорово. Хотя жалко, что вы не маггл. Магглы забавные. И, потом, они все потомки Мерлина. Это проклятие Морганы. Или Моргаузы, я забыла. Так интересно познакомитться с потомком Мерлина. А вы точно не маггл?  
  
 _Нет!!!_  
  
Жаль.  
  
 _Нисколько._  
  
Но если бы вы были потомком Мерлина, вы ведь могли бы открыть пещеру и разбудить его. Разве вам бы этого не хотелось?  
  
 _Нет!!!_  
  
А почему? Вы тоже думаете, что это крайне безответственно?  
  
 _Да!!!_  
  
Но вы ведь не маггл. Значит, ничего и не случится. А если бы вы были маггл, вам было бы интересно познакомиться с настоящей волшебницей? Вы бы сидели и занимались своим эклектричеством, и тут в вашем эклектрическом дневнике какая-то волшебница при помощи Проективного Полтергейста пишет — привет! Вы бы испугались?  
  
 _Нет!!!_  
  
Обрадовались?  
  
 _Нет!!!_  
  
Но вы уж точно написали бы об этом в "Пророк". Или нет, у магглов ведь нет "Пророка", у них какая-то другая газета. "Ежедневный чего-то там". "Ежедневное эклектричество", небось. Вы бы написали в "Ежедневное эклектричество"?  
  
 _Нет!!! Отстань от меня!_  
  
Я? Это же вы пишете в моём дневнике. Чтобы я от вас отстала, вам всего-то нужно сказать "кыш, брысь, полтергейст, прервись", и ваш Проективный Полтергейст сразу закончится.  
  
 _Это не (зачёркнуто в гневе). Я и есть твой дневник, идиотка!_  
  
Как забавно. Ты не шутишь?  
  
 _Нет!!!_  
  
Ты очень легко расстраиваешься. Мой папа говорит, что волшебники так легко расстраиваются, когда попадут под Сварливый Дождь.  
  
 _Пере..._  
  
Он проходит раз в семь лет над всей-всей Англией, и если выйти без зонтика, то потом будешь злиться и злиться, пока сварливость не выветрится. Или пока не умоешься.  
  
 _Затк...._  
  
Если знать, когда он начнётся, то можно собрать его в котёл, и потом сварить из него какое-нибудь зелье.  
  
 _Ты мо..._  
  
Я думаю, что ты мог попасть под такой дождь. С тем, кто тебя сделал. Или он тебя забыл, в саду, или на подоконнике. А может, он собирал Дождь в котёл, а потом тебя случайно туда уронил. Тогда тебя можно отмыть и просушить. И ты сразу почувствуешь себя гораздо лучше.  
  
 _Глупая девчо!... Блурп. Блрурпр. Блуфр. Не смей... Брумплурп._  
  
Ну вот, теперь ты совсем высох. Так-то лучше. Знаешь, я нашла этот рецепт в "Придире". Надеюсь, я тебя не испортила? Профессор Снейп очень расстроился, когда я попросила у него лапку венерианской лягушки. По-моему, зря. Сказал бы, что у него нет, или что ему жалко. Пришлось заказывать лапку совиной почтой. Правда, венерианской лягушки у них не было, прислали бразильскую жабу, живую, и всю целиком. Мне было её жалко засушивать, так что я подарила её мистеру Хагриду, и он помог мне собрать с неё слизь для рецепта. А потом ты упал прямо на Рену Рангблум, когда ещё не совсем просох от слизи, так что она теперь тоже избавится от сварливости. Правда, пока что-то не помогает. Может быть, доза для неё слишком маленькая. Но Пакстер тоже маленький, слизи на нём не так уж много, да и она, наверное, ему самому зачем-нибудь нужна. Пакстер — это жаба. Мистер Хагрид сказал, это самец, потому что он громко поёт перед ненастьем. Мистер Хагрид выпишет Пакстеру подружку, у них появятся головастики, а когда они подрастут, можно будет приготовить эликсир от сварливости для всех, кому он нужен. И Сварливый Дождь больше будет никому не страшен. Папа пишет, что я здорово придумала. Том, а Том? Том, ты здесь? Похоже, я тебя всё-таки испортила. Может быть, не надо было класть в зелье столько горчицы? В статье было сказано, что в антифазе нужно добавить компонент, символически представляющий исходный эффект. Или надо было не горчицы добавить, а крапивы? Том?  
  
 _Здравствуй, Луна._  
  
Ой. Я уж думала, что ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать. Зелье подействовало?  
  
 _Какое зелье?_  
  
Антисварлатин. Антидот для тех, кто попал под Сварливый Дождь. А ты разве не читаешь то, что я тебе пишу?  
  
 _Читаю._  
  
Ну вот. Значит, ты читал про моё зелье. И про Пакстера. Как ты думаешь, он не может быть заколдованным сыном вождя?  
  
 _Нет._  
  
Почему?  
  
Том? Ты здесь?  
  
 _Да, я здесь. Сколько тебе лет?_  
  
Не очень-то это вежливо. Ты мог бы спросить хотя бы "Луна, а сколько тебе лет?" Тогда получилось бы, что мы просто болтаем, и ты меня спрашиваешь. Это бы пришлось к слову.  
  
Ну?  
  
 _Что — ну?_  
  
Давай.  
  
 _Что давай?_  
  
Давай, попробуй. Ну?  
  
 _Луна, а сколько тебе лет?_  
  
Мне одиннадцать. Ну, то есть, на самом деле мне триста двенадцать, и первый раз я родилась на Бантамских островах, а это пятый. Забавно, правда? Но сейчас мне одиннадцать.  
  
Том?  
  
 _Ты учишься в Хогвартсе?_  
  
Ну да. Я знаю, как ты догадался.  
  
 _Что?_  
  
Я знаю, как ты догадался. Сказать?  
  
 _Не надо!_  
  
По-моему, зелье как-то неправильно подействовало. Если бы ты был человек, ну или кентавр, или даже гоблин, можно было бы, чтобы ты свёл глаза к носу и трижды дотронулся мизинцем до затылка.  
  
 _За-чем?_  
  
Если получится, значит, всё в порядке, антисварлатин нормально подейстовал. Просто у тебя такой характер. Сварливый. А тебе сколько лет?  
  
Том?  
  
Ладно, тогда я угадаю. Тебе девяносто девять?  
  
Девяносто восемь?  
  
Девяносто семь?  
  
...  
  
Шестьдесят пять?  
  
 _Ты когда-нибудь вообще спишь?_  
  
Да. Конечно. Мой папа говорит, что во сне к нам приходят самые замечательные идеи. Главное — когда проснёшься, не вскакивать сразу, а полежать и подумать. И знаешь что?  
  
Том?  
  
Том?  
  
 _Да?_  
  
Он прав.  
  
 _Кто?_  
  
Мой папа.  
  
 _В чём?_  
  
Насчёт снов, разумеется. Ты не помнишь, что я тебе рассказывала?  
  
 _О чём?_  
  
О снах, конечно. В следующий раз, когда проснёшься, не вставай, а полежи и подумай. Сам увидишь, какие-нибудь идеи точно появятся. Их насылают Сферы Озарения, а волшебник бывает с ними в наилучшем контакте, когда только что проснулся. Кроме медиумов, конечно. Ты не медиум?  
  
 _Нет!_  
  
А, точно, ты же дневник. Ой, а ты вообще когда-нибудь спишь?  
  
Том?  
  
 _Не знаю._  
  
Чего ты не знаешь?  
  
 _Глупая ты девчонка. (зачёркнуто) Извини. Не хотел тебя обидеть._  
  
Я не обиделась. Ты сказал, что чего-то не знаешь.  
  
 _Луна Лавгуд, одиннадцати лет, ты спрашивала, сплю я вообще когда-нибудь или нет._  
  
А, теперь вспомнила. Знаешь, твои буквы исчезают. А это ещё и было позавчера. Каспер и Дон спрятали мой дневник. Ну, то есть, тебя. Вот, я тебя только перед самой травологией нашла. Тебя когда-нибудь кусала бутявка гремучая?  
  
 _Нет._  
  
Повезло тебе. Меня кусала. Мадам Помфри говорит, что к полуночи заживёт. Мне было интересно, на что она реагирует — она же не может видеть, у неё глаз нет. У бутявки. У Помфри-то есть. Профессор Спраут говорит, что у бутявки такие волоски, и они чувствуют наше приближение. Но я не успела спросить, тепло или движение воздуха. Или наш запах. Завтра спрошу. Или, может, послать ей сову? Ничего, если я из тебя листок вырву?  
  
 _Нет!!! То есть, дорогая Луна Лавгуд, не надо, пожалуйста, вырывать из меня листки._  
  
Тебе будет больно?  
  
 _Да._  
  
Ты уверен?  
  
 _Абсолютно._  
  
Тогда не буду. А если краешек оторвать?  
  
 _Не надо!_  
  
Ладно, ладно. Не буду. Хотя Помфри вряд ли мне пергамента даст. Или ещё раз попросить? Знаешь, я нарочно бутявке левую руку подставила, чтобы правой можно было писать. А то у меня левой рукой почерк зеркальный.  
?елакрез в уксипаз юом ьтатич одан отч ,ыб аляноп туарпС россефорп ,онсеретнИ  
  
 _.ли дярВ_  
  
Ха-ха. Здорово. Слушай, а ты так и не сказал, сколько тебе лет. На чём мы остановились? Шестьдесят четыре?  
  
 _Мне шестнадцать лет._  
  
Ого. А жаль, что не двести. Ты мог бы мне подсказывать на истории магии. Тебя сделали в семьдесят шестом году, правильно?  
  
 _Н-нет._  
  
Ты уверен? 92-16=76. Найди ошибку.  
  
 _Луна, а где ты меня взяла?_  
  
Мне тебя папа подарил. Он тебя купил в книжном магазине. Говорит, ты лежал на полу, такой одинокий, что будь папа энциклопедией, он бы тебя усыновил. А так он тебя просто купил, за полтора галлеона. Но ему дневник ни к чему, у него есть газета. Так что он тебя мне подарил. Ты не против?  
  
 _Не против. Ты мне поможешь?_  
  
Конечно. А в чём?


End file.
